el primer beso de zeo (correcion)
by Camila Aloi
Summary: zeo salva a una chica y el se enamora de la chica y ella del, zeo se vera forzado a enfrentar a damian una vez mas. zeo/oc no te gusta zeo no leas.


**El primer beso…**

**Yo: antes de comenzar, los personajes de beyblade no me pertenecen solo me pertenecen los oc que aparecen.**

**- punto de vista de Zeo-**

_Yo estaba caminando por el parque como siempre cuando necesitaba aclararme la cabeza y escuche algo que llamo mi atención._

_-ya me tienes hasta la línea no tengo porque aguantar esto me largo.-escuche decir a una voz dulce me acerque y me escondí detrás de un árbol._

_-te arrepentirás de decir eso.-dijo un hombre alto y saco su lanzador y apunto a la chica de cabello rubio y puntas café rojizo._

_No iba a dejar que pasara, saque a mi confiable fox y lo prepare en mi lanzador, cuando escuche del ruido cuando el hombre lanzo su beyblade Salí de inmediato y lance a fox contra su bey dejándolo en parada instantáneamente provoque una explosión por error y la chica cayó al suelo…_

_-¿Cómo? Oh ya veo que el zorro ha decidido salir.-me sorprendí al momento de escuchar esas frías palabras apreté con ira los puños._

_-¿Quién eres?-se preguntó la chica en voz baja la mire y me perdí en sus ojos color caramelo su cabello se parecía a el mío solo que con los colores invertidos, aparentaba tener unos 13 años yo tengo 15.-me salvaste._

_-no hay porque, presentaciones luego ¿sí?-dije yo intentando sonar lo más tranquilo posible._

_-no te metas niño.-dijo otra voz, mire a un árbol y pude distinguir a una chica de unos 19 años con el cabello negro y ojos del mismo color vestía de negro con un cinturón morado._

_-no soy un niño tengo 15 años y…-me fije y en su camiseta tenía el logo de la compañía hades.- ¿Quién demonios eres tú?-pregunte enfadado y fruncí el ceño._

_-Zeo cuanto tiempo.-dijo una voz mire detrás mío y vi a Damián._

_¿Cómo paso esto? Dos de la academia hd y Damián ¿de dónde demonios salió este tipo?_

_-¡Damián ¿Qué haces aquí?!-dije yo casi gritando y note que me habían acorralado y comencé a temblar estaba tan asustado._

_La niña se había escondido detrás de mí y se sujetó de mis pantalones._

_-no lo hagas son peligrosos.-dijo la niña entre lágrimas._

_-no pasara nada.-le dije yo y mis ojos lloraron lágrimas de sangre._

_Llore sangre con más fuerza estaba demasiado asustado para moverme lo único que pude hacer fue ponerme en posición y tratar de detener las lágrimas de miedo._

_De repente no sentía mis piernas pero me mantengo de pie._

_-¡Let it Rip!-gritamos todos y lanzamos nuestros beys._

_-ataca fox.-grité con desesperación al ver que todos los beys atacan al mío y de repente alguien lanza un beyblade que reconozco y sonrió._

_-¡jugada estrella cuerda destructora!-dice la voz dueña de ese beyblade atacando a los demás._

_-gracias amigo.-sonreí, la niña saca su bey._

_-¡Let it Rip!-grita la niña y su bey ataca a todos los demás._

_-Zeo ¿Qué ocurre?-me pregunta Toby._

_-ataca con todo Leone.-grita ella y deja a los beys en parada yo y Toby tomamos nuestros beys yo me seco las marcas de las lágrimas de mi cara y vi como la niña callo inconsciente al suelo._

_-oh dios tenemos que llevarla al gimnasio.-dijo Toby y me agache donde estaba ella y pude ver un collar color dorado que decía el nombre "Spot"_

_-vale.-dije yo y la tome en brazos y fuimos para el gimnasio._

**-4 horas más tarde punto de vista de Spot-**

_No recordaba nada solo que combatí y me desmaye, recuerdo a un chico bastante guapo alto cabello idéntico al mío con colores invertidos y hermosos ojos azul cielo…_

_Un rato después me desperté y me vi recostada en un lugar desconocido para mí era una habitación me preguntaba…_

_-¿Dónde estoy?-me dije a mi misma._

_Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a otra parte._

**-narra Zeo-**

_Yo estaba en mi cuarto del gimnasio y sigo pensando en spot si ese era su nombre claro._

_-¿Por qué estoy aquí?-dijo una voz que hiso que me levantara de la cama vi quien era y resulto ser spot._

_-spot veo que despertaste.-dije yo sentándome en mi cama ella me frunció el ceño._

_-dos cosas, primera responde a mi pregunta y dos ¿Cómo sabes que mi nombre es spot?-me dijo ella y sonreí y me le acerque y toque su collar._

_-te explicare después, y leí tu collar.-dije yo y ella me hiso una mueca._

_-tonto.-la escuche murmurar._

_-¿Qué me dijiste?-pregunte molesto era linda pero molesta._

_-en fin ¿Dónde estoy?-me pregunto ella y sonreí con picardía._

_-sígueme, al menos que no escuches el ruido que hacen los demás abajo.-dije yo y se escuchaban a todos combatir._

_-oye.-dijo ella y me golpeo el hombro y se sonrojo.-por cierto gracias por lo de hace rato.-agradeció spot._

_-de nada, me llamo Zeo.-dije yo y le extendí una mano, ella me llegaba por los hombros de estatura._

_-es un placer, mi nombre completo es Spotwilly.-dijo ella y recordé algo._

_-toma spot el entrenador reparo tu bey.-dije yo y le entregue un beyblade negro y dorado._

_-gracias.-dijo ella y tomo su beyblade.-Leone siempre puedo contar contigo.-dijo ella sonriendo y apretó el bey en su mano suspiro y me miro._

_Yo buscada entre mi ropa la chaqueta que acostumbro usar pero recordé que la deje en casa lavándose, revolví y encontré una chaqueta color azul con en la parte de la espalda el logo de fox (la marca de ropa) en letras plateadas._

_-linda chaqueta Zeo.-dijo ella y baje las escaleras el ruido de los beyblade chocar unos con otros me tranquilizaba una persona conocida se me acerco._

_-hola amigo.-me saludo Masamune._

_-hola Masamune, ella es Spotwilly.-dije yo y presente a la chica._

_-un gusto.-dijo tímidamente._

_Entra Toby corriendo y cierra bruscamente la puerta._

_-¡Zeo tengo que hablar contigo!-me grito y me tomo del brazo y me llevo a mi cuarto._

**-punto de vista de spot-**

_Toby y Zeo llevan varios minutos hablando allí arriba…_

_Debo admitirlo él es muy atractivo._

_-¿Spotwilly quieres combatir para entretenernos?-me pregunto Masamune._

_Saque a Storm Leone del bolsillo de mi short y lo sostuve un momento lo vi brillar y mire a Masamune._

_-si me perdonas quiero hacer algo antes de batallar de nuevo.-dije yo y mire mi bey._

_-de acuerdo, pero…-me giño un ojo.-… nos enfrentaremos algún día tenlo por seguro._

_-claro.-dije yo y Salí del gimnasio._

_Me sentía rara ¿Por qué me dolía que Zeo estuviera lejos? Me estoy enamorando es oficial debo irme lejos de aquí, entre al gimnasio y fui a buscar mi bolso me despedí…_

_-adiós Masamune, lamento tener que irme.-me despedí del japonés._

_-entiendo, suerte y vuelve pronto.-me dijo el sonriendo y escuche las voces de Toby y Zeo Salí apresurada del gimnasio._

_Corrí varias calles y comencé a llorar con ira y me pare en seco._

_-¡¿Por qué lo tuve que conocer?!-decía yo en voz baja._

_-¡spot espera!-escuche esa dulce vos detrás de mí, me voltee y allí lo vi._

_Comenzó a llover con fuerza disfrazando mis lágrimas, él se me acerco…_

_-¿Zeo pero que…?-dije yo entre lágrimas y el me empujó contra la pared._

_-cierra los ojos.-me dijo él y le obedecí._

_Cuando menos me di cuenta tenía sus labios contra los míos… un minuto ¿me estaba besando? Yo me sonroje pero acepte el beso y me di cuenta de que yo estaba llorando._

_Pude sentir la calidez de los labios de Zeo, eran suaves y dulces, yo temblaba, pero poco a poco mis manos reaccionaron y tuve el valor de abrazar a Zeo y clavar los dedos en su espalda el solo se tensó, segundos después el rompió el beso._

_-Zeo… m…me gu…stas mucho.-tartamudee yo el solo me miraba con superioridad._

_-y tú a mi.-dijo él y se quitó de enfrente de mí._

_-me convenciste, no me iré.-dije yo y me lance en un abrazo a Zeo quien me beso mientras me daba vueltas en el aire luego se detuvo._

_-sabía que lo dirías.-dijo él y me revolvió el cabello._

_-no me toques el cabello…-dije yo._

* * *

**Fin…**

**Yo: ojales leas haya gustado.**

**Zeo: porque a mí.**

**Spot: ay que simpático tu siempre ****(sarcasmo).**

**Zeo: ya saben lo que dice Kyra, dejen reviews, amenazas de muerte, baldazos de agua, preguntas, cuenta del psicólogo y esto es todo.**

**Yo: so cute bye I love us 3.**


End file.
